


Stinky Situation

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I dont know how to tag this skul is dumb and ghastly is a moronsexual bc he loves him anyway, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: Skulduggery is dumb and accidentally scared a skunkHere we are





	Stinky Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu at train-whistles-at-night on Tumblr :0

Skulduggery stomped inside his home. He wasn't the stomping type, really, but this feeling called for drastic measures, and a bit of childish actions. He took off his clothes, still angry, but careful not to rip them. After all, they were still specially Bespoke Tailors made.

He stomped his now unclothed boney butt to the bathroom in his home, for once grateful it was there. He pulled the curtain back and stepped inside, starting up the shower.

Skulduggery was dripping, but clean, when he was done. Or, at least, as clean as a 440+ year old skeleton could get. But, you see, his problem wasn't fixed still.

So he called Ghastly, who surely knew a way to fix this, right?

“I need your help,” he started the call with. He could practically hear Ghastly rolling his eyes.

“A hello would be nice, Skulduggery. But, what do you need my help with, is Valkyrie okay?”

“I assume she is, I haven't been around her today.. Considering the situation, I'm glad for it, actually.” Ghastly hummed on the other end.

“Oh? What's happened then?”

Skulduggery mumbled something in response, and Ghastly sighed. Skulduggery did not mumble unless he had truly done something stupid. It was one of the useless bits of trivia he had gained about Skulduggery over the years.

“Skulduggery, just tell me for Pete's sake. It can't be any worse than the time you w-”

“Fine! Fine.. I.. Was sprayed by a skunk. We had.. A fierce battle.. And, and I lost.” He sighed, looking down at his still naked body.

Ghastly chuckled, then laughed, until it turned into all out wheezing laughter at the thought of Skulduggery Pleasant; skeleton detective, leader of the dead men, savior of the world multiple times, sprayed by a skunk and getting mad- as though he had not set it off to do so at all.

Which he had, he told Ghastly in a grumbling voice when he came by to help. “Not on purpose of course, but the flames had startled it and it sprayed and,” he gestured wearing at himself with his free hand, the other being scrubbed down by Ghastly with some concoction he read about before.

Ghastly continued to chuckled every once in a while at the skeleton’s state. While he couldn't change facial expressions, Ghastly was almost 100% sure that he was pouting that he had had to reap the consequences of upsetting a skunk. To distract himself from the smell, and Skul from his pouting, he began to tell him about the day. Anton had stopped by, kept him company for awhile, helping fold and hang up certain things while keeping conversation. He had brought a few shirts and pairs of pants, quietly asking if Ghastly would sew them up for him, and Ghastly had agreed.

At some point Skulduggery had become quite quiet, very still, and Ghastly frowned, but continued washing, assuming he had decided to just let it be for now. Quicker done and over with and all that. Though, when he helped him stand up, Skulduggery jolted, clearly having been awoken from sleep.

“Huh, what's happened?” Ghastly scoffed playfully.

“You fell asleep! And while I was trying to tell you about my day!” Skulduggery stretched, which Ghastly wondered if it was actually needed.

“Your voice was calming..? I didn't mean too,” he sort of whined. Ghastly shook his head. “I love youuuu,” he whined, leaning forward to give Ghastly a kiss (or as much of one he could give). But Ghastly gently pushed him away.

“Oh no, you still smell partially like skunk and chemicals now, no kisses for you!” He said, grin on his face. Skulduggery whined in response, and Ghastly chuckled, tossing a towel at him. “This is betrayal, Ghastly..!”

He'd be sure to give him extra kisses later for the ‘betrayal.’


End file.
